Louis Weasley
by Atoms and Elements
Summary: Louis Weasley is, above all, suave-so it was no surprise that no one had any idea what hid behind his shimmering blue eyes. Character Overview of Louis Weasley. Implied LW/ASP. M for suggestiveness.


_**A/N:**_** This is basically just my personal character overview of Louis Weasley—because lately I've been wanting to write a HP fic concerning the next generation (specifically Albus Severus and Louis)...but I've been considering Louis' character very much. So, this is how I decided to make him...**

/...\

_Character Overview_

**Third Person POV:**

Despite his ethereal exterior appearance, Louis Weasley was in no way an amicable, peace-loving, gentle boy. His platinum blonde hair that fell in soft curls (that was so similar to his quarter-Veela mother's) and benevolent sky blue eyes merely were cover-ups for a vicious mind and simmering temper. Louis Weasley was no Hufflepuff (the House everyone had bet he'd get into), and yet neither was he a true Ravenclaw or Gryffindor.

Straight and true, he was a born Slytherin, and despite no one else seeing it, the Sorting Hat sure had. His parents had been, for lack of a better word, startled at his admittance into the Snake House; just how Sirius Black had been the first Black to not be sorted into Slytherin, Louis had been the first Weasley not to be sorted into Gryffindor. Even more so than his parents, his uncle Ronald had apparently fainted dead away at the news.

But it suited Louis to a T, being around like-minded people, with the same values and opinions. Of course his fellow housemates hadn't been too accepting of him in the beginning, thinking ill of him for being a Weasley, but they'd eventually lost their frosty attitudes towards him after learning of his numerous connections around the school (and even Ministry), his undeniable prowess for Quidditch, and the raw sadistic streak he possessed.

He hid it all though, behind benign actions and munificent words. It might've been amusing to his Slytherin counterparts, to see his smooth manipulation of his family, but it was necessary. The Potters and Weasleys could _not_ know of what lay behind his facade of gentleness. It would not bode well for him in the long run. Not if he wanted any success with...

Little Albus Severus could float past his table every day, but never would Louis grow tired of feasting his eyes on the little body clad in Hogwarts robes and a Hufflepuff tie-and-crest ensemble. He admired the younger Potter in ways that were both innocent and...not, but if Louis Weasley was anything it was suave, therefore no one was any the wiser.

From his loyalty to his integrity, from his vivid green eyes to his Cupid-bow lips (lips that Louis imagined in other places, forming pretty circles, puffed up and _red_), there was nothing _unattractive_ about the Hufflepuff Potter. He'd been sorted into the Badger House for many reasons, but mainly for the strength of his heart, which beat ever-so carefully but somehow kindly.

His dear cousin Albus Severus.

Was it so sick? To imagine his own cousin in provocative positions and performing lewd actions? Perhaps, perhaps. Society had a way of taking something usual and twisting it until the very mention of it brought out feelings of revulsion and horror. In that frame of mind, Louis truthfully couldn't have cared less for social norms and preconceived notions of the _right_ kind of love.

To him, the fear of _that_ was as ridiculous as homophobia. Besides, what did the rest of the world even _see_ in humanity besides lust, infatuation, obsession, and unrequited adoration?

He'd seen it in his parents (his gorgeous, enviable, enticing parents with their own personal charms—one a rough beauty from his almost wolf-like qualities and one with her diluted Veela blood), but not only in them. In his uncles and aunts, his older and more sophisticated sisters, his many grandparents and great-uncles and great-aunts, and even family friends.

_Love_.

Elegant, unconditional, enchanting love, with glazed over eyes and contagious smiles. It was not a foreign concept to him as he'd been introduced to it at _birth_. His world had always been painted lovely shades of differentiating colours that lightened or inflated hearts. So it was only natural that he'd completely and utterly believe in it himself and, furthermore, know when he was under it.

Even if it was with his first cousin. Even if that would make his own housemates—the same ones who immersed themselves in the Dark Arts and _loved_ the very _idea_ of gore-fests and bloodbaths—cringe and bite their tongues (though they were filthy hypocrites for that, since they mostly came from Pureblood families where incest was commonly practiced).

So he hid his probably-not-requited love for Albus behind brotherly grins and friendly head pats; and Albus soaked it all up, unconcerned with the fact that he was closer to his cousin than he was to his own siblings. It fed Louis' obsession as best it could, since he wanted Albus' attention _solely_ on him.

Not James Sirius.

Not Lily Luna.

Not that insufferable prat Scorpius Malfoy who Albus called a close friend.

Just him.

And it was simply—a sick smile spread itself across Louis Weasley's petal pink lips and his eyes flashed dangerously—oh too easy. Perhaps it was only clear to the other Slytherins, but a glittering madness seemed to be buried within the smoky fog of his blue eyes—because they _lived_ with it, and not only did it stalk in their very homes but in their _common room_ nowadays.

Love was so, so selfish after all. As unconditional as it could be.

Despite everything—despite the family and the looks and the attitude and the soft, sweet blue eyes...

Perhaps wiser words had never been spoken than about the book and the cover.

\.../

_**A/N:**_** So, uh, here you go! Just an overview of my interpretation of Louis' character. Maybe I'll write more someday, but I don't know. XP I'm usually not at all a fan of incest, but Flayu's LW/ASP drawings have been inspiring me so much lately, and I've kind of grown enamoured with the pairing! ****Ce n'est pas mon faut! **

**Alors, au revoir, mes amis!**

**-Atom-**


End file.
